Une nuit
by Maepisu
Summary: Judal s'ennuyait lors de cette nuit noire sans lune (elle était en fait juste cachée par les nuages), comme à son habitude. Or, il avait ouïe dire que le grand - idiot - roi Sinbad était présent au palais. Quel ne fut pas son bonheur d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Il pourrait alors embêter l'invité en toute impunité puisque celui-ci se trouvait dans son pays.


Donc, je reviens après un peu + d'un mois d'absence avec un OS centré sur Judal et Sinbad (pour changer) pour l'anniversaire de InSilent qui lui, est passé depuis + de deux mois haha. Désolée, je suis un peu (beaucoup) en retard.

 _Enjoy !_

 **PS** : Je ne sais pas vraiment quand cette histoire peut être placée dans l'espace-temps de Magi, mais si je devais la situer alors je dirai qu'elle se passerait dans les environs du séjour de Sinbad à l'empire Kou, un peu avant l'arrivée de Hakuryuu à Sindria.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Magi ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à Shinobu Ohtaka. :(

* * *

Cette nuit-là - quelques jours après la mésaventure de Kougyokou - Sharrkhan et Spartos vérifièrent dix bonnes minutes comme les nuits précédentes que leur roi - encore un peu éméché - était bien endormit dans son lit. Après cette importante inspection qui pourrait sauver une vie d'après les deux membres des huit généraux de Sindra, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre attribuée et s'endormirent en un rien de temps. Et c'est là, qu'il ne le vit pas se glisser dans la chambre de l'ancien marin.

Judal s'ennuyait lors de cette nuit noire sans lune (elle était en fait juste cachée par les nuages), comme à son habitude. Or, il avait ouïe dire que le grand - idiot - roi Sinbad était présent au palais. Quel ne fut pas son bonheur d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Il pourrait alors embêter l'invité en toute impunité puisque celui-ci se trouvait dans son pays. Il attendit patiemment que les deux bons à rien se décident à quitter la chambre avant d'y entrer discrètement. Cela faisait à peine trois journées qu'elle était occupée, mais elle sentait déjà son odeur. L'odeur de Sinbad. Les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs ne tardèrent pas à refaire surface au Magi, qui serra les dents à ses pensées douloureuses, avant de lâcher un sourire.

Il était venu pour s'amuser, c'était inutile de se remémorer le passé.

Doucement, sans un bruit, il s'allongea sur le lit du convive - un bras soutenant sa tête - et le fixa attentivement, caressant du regard les traits fins de son visage et les longs cils ressortant de son corps ciliaire. Le Magi pouvait apercevoir les clavicules et les pectoraux bien formés de son aîné qui, comme à son habitude, dormait toujours nu (le reste de son corps était recouvert d'un drap fin). Une envie irrépressible lui vint alors, et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais, sa main alla se posa sur la joue de son aîné, l'effleurant avec toute la délicatesse au monde. C'était doux, chaud et… Rouge. Evidemment, Sinbad n'avait pas résisté à boire un peu plus que d'habitude. Maintenant qu'il était là depuis quelques temps, il ne se faisait plus prié et acceptait l'alcool non plus par politesse. Le Magi ne comprenait pas ce penchant que le roi de Sindra avait pour l'eau-de-vie. Ce n'était même pas bon ce truc…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Merde. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que sa main était encore posée sur la peau du plus vieux depuis tout ce temps, trop perdu dans ses pensées

\- Rien.

Sinbad claqua la main du Soleil noir pour le forcer à la lui enlever et se redressa longuement, fatigué par l'alcool et par toutes les choses qu'il devait accomplir en tant que roi.

\- Sort de ma chambre, Judal. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, appeler la sécurité ? se moqua le brun.

Effectivement, Sinbad n'était pas chez lui et Judal était une personne très importante ici. L'homme aux cheveux violets ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour empêcher le plus jeune de le déranger.

\- Oh et puis, fais ce que tu veux mais moi je dors.

Et Sinbad se tourna de l'autre côté du lit, de sorte à ne plus croiser le regard du Magi, puis s'enveloppa des pieds à la tête de la couverture de sorte à ne plus le voir si ce dernier se décidait à passer de l'autre côté. Il y eut un instant de silence dans lequel les deux personnages semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Le premier, les yeux faussement fermés, réfléchissait à un moyen de faire déguerpir le second, et ce dernier, fixant maintenant le dos de Sinbad (qui sentait son regard "brûlant", ce qui le dérangeait particulièrement) se disait qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ne plus se sentir seul cette nuit. Et une idée miraculeuse lui vint enfin.

\- Hey, dis-moi Sinbad. Tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser ce soir ?

\- Tais-toi.

Il y eut un autre silence. Judal n'abandonnait pas, au contraire il cherchait un moyen pour convaincre son interlocuteur de faire ce à quoi il pensait. Il se redressa alors brusquement avant de tirer le drap et de le jeter au loin (on put entendre un cri plaintif d'une personne qui avait d'un seul coup froid), puis il poussa le corps de Sinbad pour que ce dernier soit couché sur le dos et monta à cheval sur le roi de Sindria.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que-

\- S'il te plait, amuse-toi avec moi. Je suis sure que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Les yeux rouges du Magi montraient de l'amusement et de la supplication. Il devait vraiment être désespéré pour agir de la sorte. Sinbad soupira. Judal avait gagné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

Le jeunot sourit de toutes ses dents, un sourire sincère qui disparut pour un air sérieux lorsqu'il commença à enlever son voile blanc et son court haut noir. Sinbad, commençant à comprendre doucement ce qui se passait, paniqua légèrement avant d'attraper les deux mains du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne la jamais fais avec un homme ? Tu as peur ?

Était-il entrain d'insinuer que lui, avait déjà eu des rapports sexuels avec une personne du même sexe ? Et c'est là qu'il les remarqua. La Lune était réapparut dans le ciel et sa lueur illumina le corps de Judal, laissant apparaître toutes sortes d'horribles marques qui étaient cachés par son voile. Des morsures, des suçons ? (le roi n'en était pas sûre), des griffures, des brûlures et autres… Par quoi était-il passé pour en arriver là ? Puis il comprit.

\- C'est vraiment horribles. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec eux s'ils te font ce genre de chose.

Judal haussa les épaules, comme si cette situation était normale.

\- Ils ont toujours dit que cela pouvait me rendre plus fort. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude maintenant, alors ça ne me dérange plus.

Il mentait clairement, et cela fit de la peine à Sinbad, et cela l'énerva aussi. De ce fait, il attrapa fermement le Magi par les épaules et le secoua, pas trop fort pour ne pas lui faire du mal mais assez violemment pour lui faire comprendre la situation.

\- Arrête de te voiler la face, c'est clairement pas pour te rendre plus fort, ils profitent juste de toi ! Et bien-sûr que cela te dérange, je peux le voir juste en regardant dans tes yeux que tu essayes de me cacher.

Il était vrai que Judal avait détourné son regard de ceux du roi de Sindria depuis un bon moment, un peu honteux. Et c'est vrai que tout cela le dérangeait, lui faisait mal - tordant ses boyaux tel une serviette qu'on essorerait - mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'avouer. En cette nuit, il ne voulait pas en parler, il voulait juste qu'on le réconforte et qu'on lui fasse tout oublier. Il voulait juste pour une fois, choisir son partenaire de lui-même tout en étant consentant. Il voulait ressentir ce que ressentaient les personnes libres, libre de choisir à qui elles voulaient se donner, corps et âme.

\- C'est juste que… Je me sens si seul, Sinbad.

Et Sinbad comprit toutes les pensées inavouables du Magi. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, il avait encore de la haine depuis ce qu'il s'était passé à Parthevia, et il détestait l'organisation du plus profond de son être mais… Il était assez soûle pour faire passer cela pour une erreur, assez conscient pour rassuré Judal qui semblait à deux doigts de pleurer et il était épuisé de tout ce dont il devait supporter de sa vie. Alors lui aussi, il voulait tout oublier.

Ils n'étaient pas spécialement heureux, et ils n'aimaient pas forcément l'un l'autre mais…

Pour une nuit, ils allaient oubliés leurs problèmes.

Pour une nuitée, il n'y avait ni Al-Thamen, ni Kou, ni Sindra, ni l'alliance des sept mers.

Pour une soirée, c'était juste Judal, Sinbad, et toute la tendresse qu'ils pouvaient se donner mutuellement.

Juste pour une nuit, ils allaient se supporter. Parce que bordel, la tristesse de Judal, la fatigue de Sinbad… Ils voulaient juste tout effacer et tout recommencer

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela allait changer, ce n'était que pour une seule et unique nuit.


End file.
